


Sultry

by LunariDay



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「....he kisses them then, and for a moment, they don’t know if it’s true or not, if that’s what Leewants」Sometimes it becomes too much, sometimes they found relief in eachother.





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

> :^) on the lee/venom train.  
> Ty to my beta.  
> Ty to d-erm for making me want this.

The air is hot.

 Sex with Lee was _different_. It wasn’t gentle, and every touch against their form is hard, yet never painful. His teeth bite against their shoulder, as if he could keep them pinned down as his cock pushed into them. The symbiote is shuddering around him, their talons dug into the others arm, scraping downwards.

 “ **_Lee_ ** \--” They start, but it’s silenced by Lee’s mouth against theirs and it’s _startling_. They never kiss like this, not when they spend day to day together sharing a thin line of rage and hate; but _kissing_ , kissing was intimate, kissing meant more than just hate and anger and it could be lust, but Lee’s pushing in closer, his hand is dipping and gripping at a shaking thigh and he tugs, grunts a sound of relief as his cock jerks heat into their slicked orifice.

  They don’t talk about the kiss, not even when Lee kisses them after he comes, trembling from the post coitus high, not even when Lee pulls out, huffing a sound and rolling onto his back, eyes half lidded and his tongue licks over his bottom lip like he’s chasing the metallic taste of the symbiote.

  The Kylntar wants to ask then, what happened, _why now_? When they hate each other, when all they want to do is _get away_. It frightens them, when they think about it all completely. They started having sex when emotions ran high, when frustrations became too much and the symbiote didn’t know how they started it, or if it was Lee or maybe a mixture of both. It’s something they didn’t deny; like this, tucked under Lee’s body, while his face is burrowed into their shoulder, they felt in control. They could lift their hips, sink deeper into Lee, watch his control crumble and desperation urge his movements.

Now, they simply lay there, turned away, staring at Lee with wide eyes as he breathes and drifts between sleep.

* * *

 

      **Felicia seems suspicious.**

“Mm,” Lee begins, but he’s not speaking to them as he sips at his shake. It’s a plain, chocolate milkshake. Some part of them is amused, even pleased, that their host is mindful of their needs, as if it could keep them under wraps. It’s not like he doesn’t already, but in these moments, the symbiote could pretend it was more of a kinder gesture than a cold one.

**Should try making sure she isn't.**

   “Talking to myself tends to make it hard.” His voice is chipped, his shoulders slouched as he leans against the wall. They’ve finished talking to Black Cat, and the symbiote was more or less amused with how Lee handled the woman.

   **Dangerous woman.**

“You think?” Lee asks, dull, but his head ducks, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, a short laugh ripping from his throat. “You’re stating the obvious.” He adds, a tsk following soon after as he finishes off his drink.

  **Does it annoy you**? The symbiote asks then, sickly sweet and Lee doesn’t respond, but they get a flush of irritation from their connection, it’s only a brief sensation, that spice that makes them tremble for a moment. They’re locked out of his mind, but there’s more they can do to him. Could make him vomit, cause him to stumble and fall flat on his face; and the idea teases them for a moment.

  “No.” And it’s silent then, as Lee shoves his hands into his pockets and the symbiote tightens around his chest, like a warning of annoyance. Of their own frustration, but Lee remains stoic, his head tilts downwards as he walks onwards. “It takes more than _that,_  you know this.” Which is the truth, but it’s humorous. 

   By the time they get home, _not truly the symbiote’s home,_  Lee is sighing a sound of near relief. It seeps into them, for a moment, and they ooze outwards. There was only so much time they could be in Lee. The disconnect was too much, a coldness in their hosts mind where they’ve been pushed into it, but like this, outside of Lee, tucking themselves into the corner of a worn couch, they feel slightly warm. Better.

 Lee sits besides them, leaning into the other side of the couch. His posture is just as relaxed as the symbiote’s, entangled strands of black shifting as it stretches out. Lee glances at them with a wry expression, the soft of their mass pressing flush against him soon.

  
 “What are you doing?” Lee asks, even when he sounds cold and firm, there’s something in his voice, slightly strained and heated. Like he’s torn between arousal, or maybe just the bubble of annoyance that’s been building over them.

  “ **Making you angry**.” It mewls, trilling over their own soft heat they can’t decide as lust or that same amusement they’ve felt all day. Lee tilts into them then, digging fingers into their calf and,

 “Ri- _iiiiiight_.” He drawls, leaning in closer. The symbiote purrs then, as if calming themselves down, but it entrances their host with a exhale. The sharp of his gaze drags over their body, and then he tugs them closer, letting the symbiote push over onto Lee’s chest, dragging claws over Lee’s chest like they could brand him. He shivers beneath their touch, making a soft sound.

  There’s a moment, where his dark gaze focuses on their mouth, over the angle of their tongue as it flicks over his collarbone, trailing up to his jugular and they tremble, craving nothing more to dig and rip into his skin but then Lee grabs their jaw, pushes his mouth over their own. Startling, another _kiss_ , shocking the symbiote into stiffness.

    “ ** _Lee_**?” They ask, leaning back, tongue dragging over their teeth, opal hues widening as Lee turns his head, exhaling and,

 “ _Nothing."_

“ **Second time, Lee. You’ve never kissed us before.** ”

 “It was _nothing._  It _means_ nothing.” He snaps, rushed and heated as he pushes them against the couch in a rush of motion, spreads their thighs open. They allow each movement, more curious now, gaze following the tremor in his actions, the way he pushes a palm over the center of their legs and rubs. “All of _this_ , is nothing.”

 “ **We know**.” The symbiote rolls their hips against the touch, over the way Lee’s fingers push into them with a fluid action. They _know_ , the alien _knew_ all of this, but they didn’t think _Lee_ knew anymore. He didn’t want solidarity, didn’t want anything but that power, but even then, the symbiote could feel it, the slow tug of needed affection.  

 They didn’t want to give it to him, but they would allow this. Allow the others need to push into them, because for that moment, they were _connected_  They felt more, bonded clearly where Lee lost focus between post coitus and his driving need to _cum_.

  There’s a sound of a belt, unbuckling hastily and a zipper that makes the symbiote trill, like they’re anxious but it’s more of the excitement, of their body warming up to the anticipation of penetration; then Lee buries his face against the crook of their shoulder, holds their thighs open with firm hands and he thrusts in quickly. They share a moment of tautness, the low groan of heat before Lee moves, pulling out as they clenched around his cock, mewling softly and he’s thrusting with long, sure strokes. It rocks the symbiote, pushes them into the couch and when they lap at Lee’s cheek, a soft plea of _more!_ that has Lee shuddering, arcing his hips as he continues moving, harsher thrusts, a tighter grip to their thighs and he grunts. Rocking shallowly as he comes, Lee exhales.

  “It means nothing to me.” Lee repeats, “doing _this_. It’s a stress release. It’s not like you _could_ get pregnant either.” The symbiote stiffens, makes Lee blink as he more than _feels_ their orifice grew slicker, tightening around his cock with want, “ _oh._  You _want_ that?”

 “ **No--** ”

“Yes, you _do_.” Lee’s voice is low, his mouth turns into a grin more wicked than anything, and his hand reaches for their hips. Even after orgasming, he’s growing hard again, more or less due to the symbiote, with images he’s seeing just from their weak, mental link. “Even if it’s _me_?”

   “ **Lee--** ” They begin, clutching as his arms, gasping as Lee moves again, picking up his thrusts, angled as if he was actually _pleasuring_ them. And they know, how to make themselves wet for hosts, even if it was only for _Eddie_ that they’ve done this, let the blond fuck them into overstimulation, and they can _cum_ themselves, but this was new, the need to make _them_ get off, _new_ and they crave it; a dark, twisted need that had them whining and biting into Lee’s bicep.

 “That’s what you _want_ ” Lee murmurs, strangely soft. The symbiote feels too full. Lee’s seed, his erection and the growing heat as they near their first orgasm and then Lee shifts, his hand slips between their legs and pushes into their orifice. They sob out, talons ripping into the couch, tearing through the leather as they climax and Lee huffs a laugh. “Didn’t know you could do that,” he sounds thoughtful, humored as his head ducks, his mouth teases over theirs.

  “ ** _You_** **…** ” They don’t know what to say, so unsure, but Lee is still moving, thrusting into them, pace unfocused and they feel that same, bubbling need. That _desire_ to be bred, " ** _Lee_ **-”

 “You’ll take it,” Lee suddenly growls, heated and thick as he continues rocking into them, deeper and his voice is guttural, “you’ll be _bred,_  and you’ll _like it_.” And he kisses them then, and for a moment, they don’t know if it’s true or not, if that’s what Lee _wants_.

They kiss back, hot and needing; taking everything in full.


End file.
